1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing tool holder for holding sewing tools such as clips and marking pins for sewing.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, needles for sewing such as sewing needles and marking pins are stuck into and held in a pincushion made of a cushioning material or the like when they are not used. Furthermore, a needle holder is also proposed in which, instead of a pincushion made of a cushioning material, the magnetic force of a magnet is used to attract and hold needles for sewing and the like (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3101736, for example). With such a needle holder using a magnet, metal needles for sewing can be clustered together and rigidly held.
Also, a wrist-worn needle holder is known that can be worn on a user's arm (mainly the wrist portion) during a sewing operation (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3043144, for example). The wrist-worn needle holder shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3043144 includes a band portion that can be worn around a wrist, and a main body portion that is supported on the band portion, as shown in FIG. 9 of this document. The main body portion includes a semi-spherical cushioning material. In use, a plurality of needles for sewing can be stuck into and held in the cushioning material of the main body portion, and the needles for sewing held in the cushioning material can be drawn and used in the sewing operation. With this sort of wrist-worn needle holder, operations of holding needles for sewing and the like can be performed at a user's hand.
Meanwhile, during a sewing operation, clips may be used to, for example, temporarily tack a fabric that is difficult to be pinned with marking pins. For this sort of temporary tacking, a relatively large number of clips may be used at one time. The above-described needle holder can hold marking pins and the like, but cannot actually hold clips.